Cristales Negros con Bordes Rojos
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: Lammy una mujer salida de un hospital mental vive con tranquilidad y sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones lejanas a la comodidad personal, por lo que decide ignorar a la fuente de sus problemas, Mr. Pickles para hacer una vida más normal, sin embargo, la "normalidad" no estará de su lado cuando se topa con un lindo chico de gafas oscuras con un oscuro trabajo.
1. Un Café

_[Fan-Fic] _

**Cristales Negros con Bordes Rojos.**

—•**The Mole & Lammy•—**

**S**ummary: Lammy una mujer salida de un hospital mental vive con tranquilidad y sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones lejanas a la comodidad personal, por lo que decide ignorar a la fuente de sus problemas, Mr. Pickles para hacer una vida más normal, sin embargo, la "normalidad" no estará de su lado cuando se topa con un lindo chico de gafas oscuras con un oscuro trabajo.

**A**dvertencias: Puede que haya partes **T** pero aún no decido nada, si pasa algo no sé preocupen, lo pondré con una advertencia previa. Bueno, este es el primer capítulo YA EDITADO, seguiré con el otro y después subiré el que falta.

**N**ombre anterior del fic: **EL AMOR NO ES CIEGO.**

* * *

•

* * *

—**1—**

Un Café

El sonido de la ciudad _"Happy Tree" _comenzaba a frustrarla, había pasado mucho tiempo (desde los ocho años para ser precisos) de su vida encerrada en un cuarto acolchonado con una camisa de fuerza hasta los 19 años que había olvidado por completo el sonido de los autos junto con los murmuros y risas de las personas. Ya la habían dado de alta de ese hospital mental; ese del que su propia familia la metió por decir la verdad. Para su desgracia la verdad que ella decía se escuchaba demasiado alocada a oídos de los demás.

Mr. Pickles el pepino que siempre la acompañaba y asesinaba a las personas que consideraba una amenaza para ella. Un muñeco que vivía en su imaginación.

Una vez considerada apta para ver los vídeos que habían grabado en sus sesiones, se sorprendió. Había visto a Mr. Pickles ahorcar a un enfermero en su primera sesión, pero había sido ella; de la nada se levantó alterada y tomó el cuello del doctor gritando: _"Suéltalo por favor ¡Suéltalo!"_. Su psicólogo se deshizo del pepino, ella misma vio cuando quemaban a ese muñeco de la infancia y esté se quitaba el sombrero con una mirada triste, lloró por milésima vez. Para su mala suerte seguía viéndolo en todos lados, en el baño, en las citas o en las visitas de sus familiares, en los cuales solo miraba al frente con seriedad la pared atrás de ellos, eso les preocupaba o fingían bien que les preocupaba.

Pero ya estaba afuera, era independiente y trabajadora, sus compañeros de trabajo en la _"Agencia de Modas y Telas Tree" _no tenían idea de su pasado como "asesina" cosa que le hacía bien. Ahora vestía algo más que un camisón o una camisa de fuerza; un jersey de lana blanca que cubría parte de sus muslos, un gorro que hacía juego dejando ver su largo cabello morado, su cara estaba más viva que antes y sonreía muy a menudo; usaba unas botas negras de piel que cubrían un poco más arriba de la rodilla con 10 cm de tacón muy a la temporada, es decir que estaban en invierno.

Esperaba que el semáforo cambiara de verde a rojo para poder cruzar e ir a casa por un baño caliente y un café con leche, movía el pie con desesperación ¡No! tenía que recordar ser paciente ante todo. Respiró hondo y dejó que el viento acariciara su cabello, se sentía mejor.

—Disculpa preciosa—, llamó un hombre deteniéndose, Lammy se fijo en el semáforo; verde. Frunció el seño.

— ¿Acaso no ves? El semáforo está en verde—; informó con la mirada en el descuidado conductor.

— ¿He? ¡Ah! Déjalo así…

_« ¿Cómo que lo deje así?»._ Se preguntó molesta, era una falta grave ¿Dónde estaba un policía cuando se le necesitaba? ¡Ah no! ¡Pero cuando ella se pasó por error un "stop" le cayó una multa de setenta dólares!

—Me preguntaba... ¿Es más barato en mi auto o en un hotel?—Le preguntaba lujuriosamente observándola de pies a cabeza.

—Se ha equivocado señor... si busca la sección de putas, está en el lugar equivocado—, gruño la peli morada furiosa, no daba la impresión de venderse por unos cuantos dólares y eso lo sabía bien.

—No lo creo—insistió—. Vamos nena, soy rico.

La perseverancia era algo que Lammy admiraba, pero, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era largarse de ahí y relajarse.

—Dinero ya tengo, ahora desaparece de mi vista perdedor—. En realidad ya comenzaba a molestarse en cerio ¿Por qué demonios el semáforo seguía en verde?

—No me refiero al dinero—; lamió sus labios como todo un libidinoso

—Si yo fuera tú me largaría a casa, saludaría a mi esposo y después jugaría con mis hijos—cambió su voz a una más burlona y atacante—. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso crees que con quitarte el anillo de compromiso nadie notará que eres casado? ¿O pedir prestado el auto de tu compañía te hará ver más adinerado? O peor aún ¿Crees que poniendo esa apestosa colonia hasta en tu ropa interior que venden en la Tv del gobierno te hará irresistible ante las chicas? Si es así mejor desaparece de mi vista o la pasarás mal—. Su mano derecha se puso sobre su bolso, uno que colgaba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su muslo derecho.

—Estúpida perra—contestó más que furioso arrancando el auto.

—Tu abuela—rezongó en un murmuro. En verdad no era su día, y apenas empezaba; primero su auto no funciona por un problema en el motor y se ve obligada a tomar el transporte público puesto que los taxis no pasaban, donde se llenó como una lata de sardinas por lo que fue un reto para levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta de atrás del microbús fue horrible en toda la extensión de la palabra eso sin contar que tuvo que gritarle al conductor para que se detuviera y cuando lo hizo casi cae sobre una pobre anciana (Que estaba sentada), después el ascensor se descompone y tiene que subir las escaleras hasta el piso 23 y para cuando llega su peor enemiga "Sofí" sale del ascensor con una sonrisa burlona meneando la cola como perra arrimada. Su jefe de nuevo intenta cortejarla y ahora un tipo de poco valor económico la creía prostituta—. Pero al fin terminó…ahora a casa.

Al fin el semáforo cambió de color, cuando iba caminando recibiendo silbidos y piropos de los demás conductores que se quedaban por el color rojo del semáforo, algo en ella comenzaba a revivir a Mr. Pickles lentamente mientras avanzaba. Cerro sus manos con fuerza, y parpadeó, cuando abrió los ojos por segunda vez vio a Mr. Pickles levantando ese sobrero negro saludando con la otra manita como todo un caballero sentado en la banqueta, sin embrago cuando iba corriendo en dirección a un auto donde estaba un gordo calvo, un bastón metálico golpeó su glúteo derecho.

—Ihh—. Sintió que chilló como una rata, su cara se enrojeció y los tipos de los autos comenzaron a insultar al tipo, lo supo cuando uno de ellos dijo "¡Maldito cabrón!", eso era el colmo— ¡Oye eso fue ir lejos…!

Frente a ella estaba un hombre de cabellos color lavanda, o de un morado más fuerte que el suyo, tenía unos lentes negros y un bastón metálico, vestía de una enorme gabardina negra y unos pantalones de vestir junto con unos elegantes zapatos junto con una bufanda blanca tapando su boca, se parecía al actor de la película: "El hombre sin sombra".

— ¿He? Oh, lo siento mucho señorita... no—pausó por unos segundos, su voz no era para nada suave, era tan fina y gruesa que pensó que era tal vez un actor o un modelo— No la vi.

— ¿Cómo qué...?—. Su mirada era muy curiosa, alzó su mano izquierda y la movió de lado a lado una vez cerca de la cara del sujeto quién fruño el ceño.

—No haga eso…es incomodo—. Ella más sonrojada quito la mano y se puso recta—No se preocupe, ya me acostumbré—; un leve movimiento de la bufanda dijo que estaba sonriendo.

—Creo que mejor nos quitamos…—. No encontraba más palabras para disculparse por su atrevimiento—El semáforo va a cambiar—; y como así lo dijo así se hizo. El semáforo cambió a verde y los autos comenzaron a hacer sonar el claxon—Vamos—, no esperó y se enroscó al brazo del desconocido guiándolo hasta llegar a al otro extremo de la calle

—E-espere señorita ¿Pero qué hace?—Preguntó el hombre confundido moviendo el bastón de lado a lado con pasos inciertos.

—No soy solo "señorita"… soy señorita Lammy—Informó riendo como nunca—. Solo déjese guiar por mí—, le dijo y a pesar de haber pasado ya algunas tiendas ella no lo soltaba, a pesar de sus intentos

—Señorita Lammy ¿A dónde me lleva?—Preguntó con un poco de miedo respirando entrecortadamente. Escuchó como una campanita sonaba al igual que el chillido de una puerta— ¿"Coffi Light"?— preguntó, era el café en el que él solía pararse a tomar un capuchino grande con una dona de chocolate.

—Me alegra que lo conozca—dijo feliz—. Yo invito—, sin dejarlo, se aferro esta vez a su mano entrelazando sus dedos—. Buenos días—; le dijo a la chica que atendía.

—Buenos días ¿Qué le puedo servir?—dijo amable una chica peli rosa de un gran moño y el atuendo típico de las empleadas con un gafete "Giggles".

—Para mi…un café con leche y una orejita…para él…—; señaló al peli morado quien solo se mantenía confuso— ¿Qué quieres?—Le preguntó como si fuera un viejo amigo.

—No, por favor no se moleste—contestó sacando su billetera de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

— ¡Tómelo! Cómo una disculpa, por lo de hace rato—le susurro tocando la mano que sostenía la billetera obligándolo lentamente a aguardarla.

Mientras el joven se decía que era él quien debía disculparse por tocarla de ese modo en las calles, cayó en cuenta de qué jamás entendería a las mujeres, y menos de ese tipo ¿Cuál tipo? **"TSL"** lo que significaba "Tipo Señorita Lammy".

—Sólo un capuchino—pidió rindiéndose, y a pesar de no ver nada volteó la cabeza hacía la derecha.

Lammy sonrió victoriosa y dijo—: Y una dona de chocolate por favor—. La peli rosa asintió y se retiró.

—Pero yo solo pedí un…—; sintió el aliento de la chica rozar la bufanda que lo cubría.

—Es que…usted tiene un aroma muy fuerte a donas de chocolate—le dijo—. Tengo un olfato desarrollado sabe—; sonrió y se alejó de él sin soltar su mano. Aún recuerda el momento en el que se enfrentó a un festival, varios olores la atacaron y los fuegos artificiales casi queman sus ojos por el tiempo de aislación en aquel hospital, el mejor olor en su infancia fue el puré de papas y la mayor fuente de luz fue un foco casi fundido.

—Aquí tienen—dijo entregando una bolsa de papel blanca con un dibujo de un café caliente con dos donas apoyadas en el vaso de color negro.

—Muchas gracias, tenga—; entregó el dinero, Giggles lo recibió y lo metió a la caja registradora sacando el cambio y dándoselo a Lammy.

—A ustedes, regresen pronto—. Ambos salieron de la ya formada fila, estremeciéndose al segundo; el frío comenzaba a ponerse serio.

Ambos caminaban por la banqueta, Lammy llevaba la bolsa en una mano y la otra tenía sujeto al hombre

—Te parece si tomamos un taxi… ¿he?—Arqueó la ceja y paró por un momento—. Disculpa no te pregunte…—

—Mole…soy The Mole—, contestó dándole poca importancia. Cambiando su tono a uno más seco y áspero. Cosa que Lammy notó, pero no dijo.

— ¿The Mole?—Ladeó la cabeza ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? se preguntó. Seguro era un seudónimo.

—Es un alias…—. Le aclaró; esta vez fue él quien inicio la caminata—. Mi nombre es odioso, no me gusta, y así me gusta que me llamen—espetó; para Lammy eso fue algo extraño, por lo regular dicen su nombre y el motivo por el que no les gusta.

—Entiendo—musitó sonriendo viendo un carro acercarse—. Entonces…Mole… ¿Hacia dónde?—Preguntó haciéndole la parada a un taxi.

.

.

.

El viaje hacía la casa de The Mole fue un poco callado, de rara vez el hombre hablaba y cada vez que ella trataba de iniciar una conversación él evadía las preguntas personales con otras o simplemente con respuestas insuficientes: ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?... _"Déjelo en The Mole señorita Lammy"_ ¿Qué edad tienes? _"Mucho menos de treinta"_ ¿Qué clase de música te gusta? _"¿No cree que hace muchas preguntas?"._

— ¿Aquí es?—. Miro un edificio alto muy lujoso, debía ser actor para costear algo así.

—Claro…—; ella no lo dejó terminar cuando se puso en marcha hacía el edificio, pero la mano que estaba entrelazada por The Mole la jaló de regreso—. ¿A dónde va señorita?

— ¿Eh? Pues…—; se sonrojó al ver su error, seguramente era el otro edificio de alado.

—Sígame—; uso su bastón para guiarla lejos de aquel increíble edificio para llevarla a otro lugar más pobre

« ¿Qué rayos?»; se dijo Lammy cuando entró a un callejón, viendo la calle de mala muerte a la que se habían metido—. ¿Se-seguro que por aquí es?- se aferró más al hombre que la acompañaba.

—Más que seguro…ese olor a camarón con pescado, lo reconocería desde cualquier lugar—dijo respirando como un perro en busca de un hueso—. Por aquí.

Lammy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ese hombre que parecía de dinero y de buena posición social vivía en ese tipo de viviendas, ahora el mundo estaba patas arriba.

—Mole…dime…—susurraba indecisa, bastante indecisa. No deseaba admitirlo, pero ese hombre le ponía nerviosa. Y qué él sea más alto que ella no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, la hacía sentir más sumisa.

— ¿Si?

— ¿En qué trabajas?—Estaba muy curiosa ese día, de hecho estaba con un desconocido del que sólo sabía su alias y qué debajo de esas prendas abrigadoras podría ocultarse un escultural cuerpo.

—Hace muchas preguntas señorita Lammy—dijo él sonriendo evadiendo completa y elegantemente la pregunta; sacó la llave de su pantalón y la metió en la cerradura abriendo su puerta.

—Lo siento—expuso al escucharlo—, soy muy curiosa—; sonrió con nerviosismo, era la segunda vez que él le decía eso después de una de sus preguntas.

The Mole sintió una leve sensación de ansiedad cuando percibió el olor del perfume de la señorita Lammy profanar su nariz cuando ella entró a su humilde casa antes que él cuando le cedió el paso.

—Es acogedor—susurro Lammy viendo todo tan bien ordenado, no poseía armaduras antiguas o katanas japonesas—. Muy acogedor—; se quitó su bolsillo y lo dejó en la pequeña mesa en medio de un tres sillones de terciopelo rojo, por un momento le recordó a esa sala de té cuando visito China.

—Me alegra que sea de su agrado señorita Lammy—dijo The Mole, se quitó su bufanda y la dejó en el perchero de madera a un lado de la puerta, desabrochó botón por botón su gabardina hasta dejarla abierta.

Lammy lo observaba « ¿Ese hombre es soltero?». Se preguntó cuando él dejó la gabardina descubierta, dejando ver una camisa roja por fuera de los pantalones de vestir negros con una corbata negra floja y los zapatos de piel. Sin poderlo evitar, lamió sus labios intentando quitar sus ojos del cuerpo de The Mole.

—Bien—dijo ella suspirando en un intento de dejar de pensar en cosas indebidas y poco decentes; trató de sonreír dejando la bolsa donde llevaba la merienda, sacó todo y preguntó—: ¿Me permites ir por una taza para el café?

—Claro, en la lacena…la segunda puerta de la izquierda de arriba—informó entrando a su habitación con una mano en el bolsillo y con su bastón en la otra.

Lammy entro a la cocina, esperaba ver al menos una pista de desorden pero no fue así, todo estaba tan limpio y con un aroma especial; ahí estaba la lacena a lado del refrigerador, una de madera con metal pintado de blanco y con puertitas en cada una de las secciones de arriba y abajo, como había dicho The Mole habían dos puertas, era lindo, mejor que el suyo al parecer el tipo tenía gusto, era como una cocina elegida por…

«Una esposa», pensó abriendo la puertita y tomando dos tazas de barro pintadas en blanco con líneas azules marino al rededor; después tomo dos platitos que hacían juego.

— ¿Señorita Lammy?—Preguntó el hombre atrás de ella, vestía con algo más cómodo; un pantalón de mezclilla, un suéter morado con cuello de tortuga y unos tenis blancos—. ¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó un poco preocupado por el silencio.

—No…Nada—; cerró la puerta y caminó hacia él con los trastos en manos—. Vamos o se enfriará—; y a pesar de que él era ciego Lammy le sonrió con calidez esperando a que Mole lo supiera.

—Señorita Lammy…—murmuró cuando ella se alejó para servir el café en las tazas.

—The Mole, ya está todo—avisó la peli morada sonando alegre, sería mejor no hacerle más preguntas ya que probablemente le daría a él malos recuerdos.

Para evitar un silencio incomodo para ambos The Mole sugirió encender la Tv en un canal de animación, pasaban cosas graciosas y otras tristes en el transcurso de aquel programa; Lammy preguntaba como una niña pequeña entre risas como: ¿Verdad que ese coyote en vez de perseguir a un corre caminos debería comprarse un pollo marca "ACNE"? Él simplemente sonreía débilmente asintiendo a lo que ella decía, lo que causo en Lammy cierta molestia.

—The Mole—llamó cuando empezaron los comerciales después de siete minutos del programa.

—Sí, dime—. Él recogía las migajas de su dona sobrantes en la mesa y las metía en la taza vacía en frente suyo.

— ¿Podría ser qué...?—Torció la boca—. ¿Pueda venir a visitarte otro día?

Mole lo pensó después de dos comerciales de tres minutos—: No lo sé—; se levantó del sillón llevándose su taza y la de Lammy.

— ¿Por qué?—Preguntó la mujer sin entender, no tenía muchos amigos y los que tenía no paraban de hablar sobre sus problemas, algo en ese hombre tan callado le recordaba que también necesitaba ser escuchada y no solo ser la consejera de todos los que la rodeaban, necesitaba apoyarse en alguien serio y no se le escaparía tan fácil.

—Porqué…—, suspiró dejando los trastos en el lavabo, tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavar las tazas—…no sé quién es usted en realidad.

—Eso no es una excusa válida—reprochó Lammy entrando a la cocina—. ¿Por eso están las preguntas?

—Lo siento.

— ¡Nada de_ lo siento_!—. Le quitó la esponja y lo tomó de los hombros—. ¡Necesito hablar con alguien además de mi psicólogo!—; aunque ya era considerada "curada" aún debía hacer las visitas por seguridad—. ¡Y de la pared! ¡Necesito dejar de ser la que siempre debe estar callada escuchando los problemas de los demás! ¡Y me gustaría pensar que esto no es casualidad!…—Gritaba triste casi quebrándose la voz.

«Claro que no lo fue…»Pensó The Mole—. ¿Quiere decir que _Dios,_ me puso en su camino para que pudiera desahogarse conmigo y en mi casa sobre todo lo que ha trascurrido en su pasado?—; alzó una ceja sin creer en nada de aquella afirmación.

Lammy lo observó abriendo los ojos un poco más ¿qué hacía?, estaba actuando como una estúpida, estaba rogándole a un desconocido su apoyo. Que vergonzoso.

—Perdón…—; lo soltó rápidamente—. Soy impulsiva—dijo en un susurro limpiando las lágrimas asomadas en sus ojos azules.

—Yo también…por ello no deseo tenerla aquí—. Paso de largo dejando confundida a la joven.

— ¿Disculpe?—Cuestionó siguiéndolo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no busco consolar a mujeres…no por el hecho de no me gusta ayudar, sino porque al secar las lágrimas no me gustaría comportarme de forma inadecuada segundos más tarde—. Tomó el bolso de Lammy entregándoselo una vez ella llegó a su lado.

—Entiendo…—susurro viendo como el hombre abría la puerta, ella pasó a su lado y le dijo—. Gracias…

— No sé preocu…—. Los labios de Lammy lo callaron de forma inesperada de un tajo, tan rápido que casi lamento no poder percibir la suavidad de los labios femeninos en su totalidad—. ¿Y eso?

—Me agrado…más de lo que cualquier otro pudo hacerlo—explicó con un rubor. Nadie, absolutamente nadie le hizo sentir que era escuchada como ese tipo desconocido. Bueno, ahora ya no tan desconocido.

—A penas me ha conocido—pausó—Me parece un poco apresurado decir eso.

—Sí, tiene razón…y me ha escuchado, algo que ni mis "amigos" han querido hacer—. Tomó las manos del peli morado y las llevo a su rostro; una vez ahí los dedos fríos de The Mole comenzaban a marcar caminos al rededor de la cara de Lammy—. Y se lo agradezco— le susurro cuando él toco sus labios con sus dedos casi helados.

—No hay de que…—; le murmuró acariciando los labios de la chica con los pulgares—…Señorita Lammy.

—Además, ese ha sido mi primer beso—; le guiñó el ojo sonriendo aún con las manos en su cara. Él las quito y también sonrió más animado que antes—. Lo veré mañana—. Esta vez fue ella quien puso las manos en las mejillas del peli morado y por la altura de él nuevamente se paró de puntas para tocar la mejilla blanquecina con sus labios—. Cuídese—; lo abrazó fugazmente y salió corriendo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

«Eso ha sido… ¡Genial!» se dijo ella.

Lammy aún no quitaba esa sonrisa aún cuando llegó a su casa, se dejó caer tocando la puerta de la entrada de su departamento con la espalda y tocó sus labios _"Mi primer beso... y con un casi desconocido"_ si su sueño se había realizado, siempre había deseado que su primer beso fuera una anomalía, sin duda regresaría al día siguiente después del trabajo

.

.

.

Mientras en la casa de The Mole; el hombre secaba las tazas con un trapo dejándolos en su lugar, cuando el teléfono sonó, con el bastón en manos se puso a andar con calma hasta llegar a un pequeño mueble que tenía encima el teléfono.

— ¿Si?

_"Mole... soy Flippy"_ dijo una voz más joven al otro lado de la línea, _"Tenemos un nuevo trabajo"_ avisó.

—Flippy…ya la conocí—informó con una sonrisa, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

_"¿En cerio?"_; preguntó algo desconcertado. _"Eso me alegra, tal vez así dejarías de seguirla…"._

The Mole sonrió con calidez, si tal vez debería hacerlo, pero en esos momentos solo deseaba que ella cumpliera su palabra de visitarlo el día siguiente, vaya que haberla tocado por "accidente" había sido su mejor idea hasta ahora; vaya ventaja tenía por ser un espía del equipo Ka-pow

—**F**in** d**e** C**apítulo**—**


	2. El Mensaje de Texto

•

* * *

—**2—**

Mensaje de Texto

Desde que entró al hospital mental hasta esos días, nunca empezó tan bien su día como ese jueves; su despertador nuevo sonó 10 min antes de lo normal (cosa muy extraña en realidad) por lo que pudo darse un baño, desayudar en su café favorito y tomar un taxi con el cambio. Está vez las puertas del ascensor se cerraron cuando esa presumida de Sofí estaba a punto de entrar con los brazos ocupados con unos grandes bultos de papeles, vaya que eso fue grandioso.

—Buenos días señorita Lammy—saludó una compañera del trabajo de cabello castaño.

—Buenos días Karla—contestó sonriente desatando su bufanda dejándola colgando en su cuello.

—Ohaió Lammy-san—saludó una diseñadora que había crecido en Japón pero regreso a Nueva York para trabajar, su manera tradicional de hablar no le molestaba, es más le agradaba como sonaban esos "san" y "sama" después de su nombre.

—Konichiwa Minaru-chan—y aunque su japonés era algo malo, le gustaba utilizarlo cuando hablaba con esa muchacha.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina y entró dejando el bolso negro en su escritorio, quitándose el sacó que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y dejándolo en un perchero de metal a su lado; se sentó y prendió su ordenador.

—No puedo creer que...— se susurraba con emoción, era raro como la vida podía dar vueltas, de un día pésimo a otro completamente distinto, si hoy era su día.

— ¡Lammy!—Entró su jefe gordinflón con esa barba llena de mantequilla y jalea, la playera con los botones amenazando salir disparados por el volumen de la panza y el sacó negro extra-grande abierto.

«Y tan bien que iba mi día» maldecía Lammy cerrando los ojos respirando tratando de calmarse, solo faltaba que ese tipo la jodiera— Dígame señor— se sentó bien quitando toda muestra de felicidad.

— ¿Te importaría hacerme un favor? —

«Mientras no sea bailar desnuda con un tubo para usted» Asintió algo indecisa—. ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

—Me gustaría que asistieras al baile que daré en mi mansión está noche—le entregó dos invitaciones—; una para ti y otra…no sé, tal vez para una amiga, una prima o alguna jovencita que desees que te acompañe—siseó con ese deseo bastante obvio.

Lammy cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, el muy pervertido… ¡Bingo!

— ¡Claro señor! ¡Sé a quién invitaré se lo agradezco!—Grito saltando de su asiento, el rostro de su jefe se ilumino.

—Entonces te veo allá—le guiñó el ojo y se retiro.

«Maldito pesado… si de este trabajo no ganará tanto» Las ansias de ver de nuevo a Mr. Pickles la inundó, pero las asustó sacudiendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha rápidamente—. A trabajar—; prendió su ordenador comenzando a hacer una de sus actividades favoritas, trabajar.

Aun no entendía como era que la mayoría de las personas de amaran su trabajo…

.

.

.

Mientras que en la calle Sinaloa de la manzana 12, algo similar pasaba.

—A trabajar—dijo un hombre vestido de forma casual tecleando en una laptop nada ordinaria de color verde pálido, el ejército había sido listo al asignarle una computadora cuyas teclas estuvieran marcadas y las palabras se escucharan en clave musicales solo para él.

—Oye Mole ¿dónde aguardas el azúcar?—le preguntó un hombre en su cocina sacándolo de su concentración.

Demonios, que bueno que su memoria fuera tan avanzada, siguió escribiendo su informe, ya que por esos momentos era lo único que se le había pedido hacer.

—No quiero que muevas nada Sneaky— le dijo el peli morado—En donde estás, justo en la parte de abajo… la primera puerta de la alacena a tu izquierda de la parte inferior.

—Gracias—dijo abriendo la puertita de madera. Mole habló de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde están Mouse y Flippy?—; dejó de teclear y se levanto, no necesitó su bastón puesto que conocía ese lugar de esquina a esquina

—Están en la pizzería—contestó Sneaky saliendo con un buñuelo en la boca y una taza enorme de café en la mano—. Creo que a Flippy le encanta.

—Sí, sé que ama las pizzas…

—Yo no lo decía por las pizzas Mole—siseó pícaramente su compañero quitando la mitad sobreviviente de su boca masticando el resto—; sino a las manos que preparan las pizzas.

—Sólo tienes que decirme que a Flippy le atrae una persona que trabaja en la pizzería Sneaky—espetó el joven caminando hacía su sofá.

—Sí pero ya sabes, no debe frecuentar mucho el lugar… hay espías por todos lados y eso nos fregaría el trabajo ¿no?

—Sí lo sé…—murmuró pensando en la Señorita Lammy, por curioso que pareciera no se había acordado de ella desde que sus compañeros cruzaron la puerta con los informes de la misión, una que consistía en atrapar a un traficante que se cree, fue cómplice del Criminal de guerra: Silvestre W. Tigre. Sin duda, un peligro para la sociedad—; aunque ambos sabemos que Flippy no es estúpido.

—Sí, sí—bramó Sneaky de forma irónica—. Por ello convive mucho con Fliqpy.

Mole arqueó una ceja mostrando su evidente molestia.

—Hmp… Yo por mi parte me gusta picar de flor en flor…—dio otra mordida—. No sé porque existe el matrimonio, nunca se aguantan por más de tres años y muy raro el caso que no sea así… por lo que te aconsejo amigo mío, que dejes de pensar en esa mujer— le dijo muy seriamente.

—Atrévete a ensuciar mi piso y lo limpiarás con la lengua—amenazó prendiendo la televisión.

—Ella llamó tu atención… ¿por qué?—. Un cuchillo se enterró en una pared atrás del peli verde de ojos grises, más esté no quito su sonrisa.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe…—espetó comenzando a molestarse.

—Tal vez pero quizá a… Adelaida si le importe

—Ni se te ocurra—; encorvo un poco la espalda.

— ¡Llegaron las pizzas!—Grito Mouse con su típico asentó francés con cuatro cajas en cada mano.

— ¡¿Dónde diablos está Flippy?!—Preguntó Mole levantándose con fuerza dándole a entender al soldado de padres franceses que Sneaky había hecho algo para molestarlo, de nuevo.

—Coqueteando con la jovencita de la pizzería, tal vez Me cie-Flippy desee algo más que las pizzas—anunció Mouse levantando los hombros. Mole cerró sus manos frustrado, debía controlarse pero…

—Ya llegue, Mouse te dije que me esperarás—dijo el rey de Roma un poco molesto por la poca paciencia del veterano francés.

—Él no tiene ninguna obligación de hacerlo—interrumpió Mole, sin embargo eso no le pareció raro a nadie en esos momentos—. Es tú asunto ¿no Flippy?

—Está bien—susurro él—, solo cálmate— respondió Flippy sabiendo que ese no era más que otro de los ataques frecuentes de Mole cuando se sentía frustrado, era comprensible, él tenía a Fliqpy y ninguno [a parte de Sneaky] lo juzgaban por eso.

The Mole bajo la cabeza y se metió a su cuarto con paso grueso, azotando la puerta.

— ¿De qué son?—Preguntó Sneaky después de algunos segundos.

—No lo sé…— respondió Flippy yendo a la cocina por unos vasos.

—Son de champiñones, mexicanas y hawaianas—informó Mouse caminando a la cocina dejando las cajas en la mesa—. Me pregunto ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le dijiste a Me cie-Mole paga que se molestara de ese modo?

—Sólo una de sus verdades—; abrió la caja y saco una enorme rebanada que parecían ser dos.

—Eso es genial…—interrumpió Flippy pasando de largo, regreso con el cuchillo que anteriormente le había lanzado Mole—. Y esperemos que siga deseando no acertar a en tu cabeza—, enseñó el arma como si se tratará de algo de lo más común.

— ¿No tienes a alguien más para molestar?—Preguntó bufando con la comida en la boca.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de The Mole, todo iba calmándose un poco más

_«—Quizás… a Adelaida si le importe—»_

«Adelaida ¿eh?…» Pensó un tanto perturbado, los párpados estaban cerrados, pero atrás de ellos se ocultaba una historia que él deseaba desechar con toda su alma; y ese nombre era uno de los motivos de ello.

—… Karin— musito relajando su cuerpo

_«— ¡No dejes que se la lleven!—»_ Escucho en su cabeza aquella voz fémina que lo dejaba en vela desde el reclutamiento. No podía creer que en verdad lo olvidará.

Se levantó, no aguantaba más…

.

.

.

Lammy había acabado algunas llamadas telefónicas con el "Encargado de Calidad" para revisar las telas y adornos para su nueva línea, que ella y otra socia de _"Mod-Corp"_ lanzarían en Diciembre, el 29 para ser exactos, por lo que no tenía tiempo para ir a fiestas. Sin embargo, esa era una excepción, ya que su mente estaba analizando las palabras que usaría en momento de hablar con su "acompañante".

—Nos vemos en media hora—dijo Lammy caminando con su abrigo verde con peluche blanco en su cuello y esas hermosas botas negras sobresaliendo del pantalón azul cuya presencia era opacada por el largo abrigo.

—Vaya con cuidado Lammy-san—le pidió aquella encantadora joven que la admiraba desde que inició como asistente de la peli violeta.

—Claro, en un momento regreso—; entró al ascensor con su bolsita negra de piel en el brazo. Donde llevaba los dos boletos.

Como siempre, se detuvo en frente de ese pequeño puestecito de tamales Oaxaqueños y atoles de arroz con leche, pidió un tamal verde y un vaso grande no sin antes saludar a la muchachita que atendía.

— ¿Se siente bien?—Le pregunto, seguramente aun no se acostumbraba a verla completamente roja; bueno no podía hacer mucho ya que su propia piel era tan pálida que enrojecía en temporadas de frío, o peor aún en calor.

—No te preocupes, es solo el frío que golpea sin piedad mis mejillas—contestó riendo, tomó un sorbo y murmuro extasiada—. Está delicioso—hundió más el tenedor en esa exquisita masa.

—Me alegra que le guste—dijo la sonrojada castaña.

Después de pagar y dar de nuevo sus felicitaciones a la "chef" se dispuso a dar una caminata por la ciudad, hoy saldría más tarde por lo que más tarde iría a ver al hombre sobre-nombrado "The Mole". Aunque algunas eran sus dudas sobre ese chico –no tan joven- no deseaba entrometerse tanto en la vida personal del peli morado

«Eso sería muy descortés» Pensó caminando por las calles topándose con la entrada del café, el mismo al que había llevado arrastras a Mole. La campanilla sonó al momento de entrar, no deseaba algo en especial puesto que ya había desayunado, pero un lugar caliente donde sentarse no hacía mal a nadie.

—Buenos días ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?—Preguntó un peli verde muy servicial y animado cuando tomó asiento en las mesas del rincón, por así llamarle.

Lammy lo miró de forma rápida, el cabello era desordenado pero a su punto de vista a él le sentaba bien, uno de sus ojos parecía moverse solo mientras que el otro la observaba con una libretita en la mano esperando apuntar. Vio su gafete _"Nutty"_.

—Ehm…un café negro sin descafeinar por favor—pidió tratando de no ser una grosera, era un restaurant con mucha demanda por su buen servicio y café, por lo que sentarse y no ordenar nada sería un insulto.

—En un momento señorita—; y así como llegó, salió de su vista.

«Que rápido». Junto las manos un poco ansiosa, faltaban algunos minutos para su regreso al trabajo por lo que sólo tomaría ese café y se iría a de vuelta a la oficina donde su gordo jefe la esperaría con una mano en esa llanta de tractor llamada cintura.

—Disculpe, aquí esta su pedido—dijo un hombre de cabellos azulados y bastante apuesto. En su oreja derecha tenía un arete de oro y su cara era muy fina, en el gafete adherido a la camisa blanca se observaba: _"Lumpy"._

—M-muchas gracias—respondió Lammy tomando el caliente líquido en ese hermoso contenedor.

—Sí necesita algo más no dude en pedirlo—dijo muy servicial antes de retirarse.

«Aquí la gente parece muy amistosa». Metió una cuchara que había tomado con anterioridad de uno de los contenedores de la mesa en el recipiente de azúcar mezclándolo con el café degustando del sabor. —Supongo que ya es hora de irme—bisbiseo mirando su reloj de muñeca, tomó el último sorbo y se levanto para pagar no sin antes dejarle a los dos jóvenes meseros la propina adecuada.

Tomó un taxi en dirección a su edificio de trabajo, era tarde y no podía quedarse en el trabajo más tarde ya que aún debía ver a The Mole. Su celular vibró, cuando lo tomó y observó el mensaje que le había enviado la personita que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se sorprendió.

"**Necesito hablar contigo…"**

Fruño el ceño un poco extrañada, intentó ver el número pero le aparecía como "Privado" Maldita sea, todo por cargar ese adefesio de celular, era del año pasado, necesitaba el nuevo. Salió del taxi con las finas intenciones de entrar, más la pereza le decía que ya no puesto que llevaba diez minutos atrasada y ese inútil de su jefe llamado Robert no se lo permitiría sin un cobro extra.

Ni modo, ya había entrado y solo faltaba poco para poner llegar a su puesto, sin embargo maldijo cuando el café sin descafeinar hizo lo suyo.

—Mierda—gruño desviándose al baño de mujeres. Como era de esperar, no había nadie; subió sus pantaletas y acomodo su ropa antes de bajar la palanca del inodoro.

Mientras se lavaba las manos con el jabón que a Lammy tanto le gustaba tarareaba una de sus canciones favoritas, los clásicos eran los mejores según su criterio. Y podría decirse que su momento de paz duro más no fue así puesto que un golpeteo se escuchó en la primera cabina del fondo, una que estaba cerrada o al menos debía estarlo

«Juraría que no había nadie» secó sus manos con un pedazo de papel, otra vez ese golpe. Pero esa fue en la segunda cabina. La peli violeta arqueó una ceja, golpearon la otra puerta abriéndola de golpe. Abrió los ojos como platos y como un rayo.

— Más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió— dijo corriendo con las ganas de gritar a todo pulmón, se detuvo a descansar apoyando su espalda contra una pared, respirando agitadamente, cuando se incorporó una mano grande y desconocida tiró la suya metiéndola en otra habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe. Y mientras Lammy luchaba por liberarse de aquel agarre las cámaras que habían captado el momento habían sido ignoradas por los atentos guardias que no dejaban de vigilar el televisor con los chismes del año.

—**F**in** d**e** C**apítulo**—**

* * *

_Les agradezco su paciencia y quiero avisar que muy pronto daré la continuación de esta historia sólo les pido paciencia, mucha, mucha paciencia ¿de acuerdo?_

_**JA NE!**_


End file.
